Will you marry me?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Mr Pendanski wants to marry the Warden (Louise Walker), but how will he be able to do it? what will Mr Sir's reaction be? what will her reaction be? will she marry him? and how will the boys at the camp react?


**This is another WardenXPendanski story where they both get married how exciting is that?**

* * *

**Summary:** Mr Pendanski wants to marry the Warden (Louise Walker), but how will he be able to do it? what will Mr Sir's reaction be? what will her reaction be? will she marry him? and how will the boys at the camp react?

* * *

Mr Pendanski was watching the boys in group D digging holes, he was then spotted by Louise Walker, who is also known as the Warden "Hey Lou, I saw you pulling up in the car."

"I knew you would find me so quickly, and I was wondering if the boys have found anything." the Warden ran her fingernails down her hair "I think one of them will find something too, it's been 5 days." Mr Pendanski said as the Warden was growing not happy.

"You jackasses better dig faster!" the Warden growled as the boys started digging faster "Lou, I think Mr Sir is watching us." the Warden looked away but she didn't see Mr Sir watching her and Mr Pendanski "I don't see him."

"I fought I did, but maybe he's..." the Warden then cut him off "He might have left to leave the boys alone." she said as she brought him closer to her and pulled him up and they made a hug to each other while the other boys were watching.

"Man what's his problem, he's hugging the Warden." the boys were shocked because they have never seen Mr Pendanski in love with the Warden in their lives.

"Just leave them alone you guys, let's just get back to digging." Stanley said as the boys got back to work.

"I love you Lou." Mr Pendanski smiled "I love you do Mr Pendanski, what is your first name?" "Why are you asking me that?" Mr Pendanski was shocked that the Warden has never known his first name because he has never told her "My first name Lou, is Jackson Pendanski." the Warden was then surprised "You're first name is Jackson Pendanski?" Mr Pendanski nodded then a smile grew on the Warden's face "That's amazing name, I love that name so much."

"Glad you like it, there's a reason why I didn't tell you my first name..." Mr Pendanski and the Warden were cut off by Mr Sir getting in the middle and pushed them away from each other softly "Break it up you too, no time for kissy kissy face." "Excuse me, this is none of your business Mr Sir." Louise Walker got in front of Mr Sir with a pout look on her face.

A week later Mr Pendanski found out that Louise Walker has a cold, and she wasn't going to work today "If Lou won't come to me, then I'll bring her coffee and ice cream to her." Mr Pendanski fought of making his girlfriend feel better so he walked to her cabin and then he knocked on Louise Walker's cabin door as she opened the door, she was in her pj's. Her hair was messed up and her nose was runny that she had to blow allot.

"Hey Lou." Mr Pendanski was then cut off by the Warden when she slammed the door on him "Louise come on, I've got something to make you feel better." "No Jackson, you don't want to get what I have." the Warden said "Ice cream is your favorite food and it's going to melt if you don't take it," Mr Pendanski said "I don't get sick very fast like you do." Louise Walker opened her door "Please come in." she said as Mr Pendanski went in her cabin and sat on the couch while she sat on her chair.

"I'm sorry that you have a cold Lou, but you'll get better soon." he said "Yeah." she sniffed "Sorry about my nose, I have a really bad signess in my nose and head that I have trouble breathing." "I understand how you feel, I had that when I was in high school at that time." Mr Pendanski felt so sorry that his girlfriend was sick "I was worried that if you came to me too close, I would get you sick." the Warden took a bite of her ice cream "But thanks for the tea and ice cream, that makes me feel better, and I've been taking signess pills and they've been doing good with me. I just have to keep taking them and keep blowing my nose and I'll be better."

"I was worried about you all day." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski from drinking her tea "You were?" she asked "I was really worried, so I fought I would see how you are feeling." the Warden blew her nose and she notice that she can breathe in her nose without blockage "I feel so much better, but still have a fever." "I understand, but at least you can breathe fine again." Mr Pendanski said "I'll be back to work tomorrow, don't worry if not Mr Sir will take over again. I wish I would have got you but I was too sick I didn't have time to think over myself." the Warden ate her ice cream and drank all of her tea as she smiled that she was feeling better.

"Get some rest Lou, and see how you are feeling in the morning." Mr Pendanski was about to leave when the Warden looked at him "Excuse me? did you forget something?" Mr Pendanski walked back to the Warden as she pulled Mr Pendanski to her lips and they did a kiss as they broke the kiss after it lasted for a minute he hugged the Warden "I will never forget that." he whispered "I'll remind you until you don't forget Jackson." "Now the reason why I didn't let anyone know my first name because of my childhood." Mr Pendanski sat on the couch beside the Warden.

"Really?" she asked "What happened in your childhood? what was the matter with your first name?" "Well Louise, I have never told anyone my childhood story." Mr Pendanski sighed "Why?" the Warden asked "Because when I was a kid at school, everyone in class and in the school where I was growing up. They were making fun of me and laugh at me of things that I wanted to do and they said I couldn't." the Warden was shocked "Oh dear, that's awful." she said "And I had not many friends as I fought, so I quit school when I was 17 and I was working at a boys camp."

"Oh my, that life was hard on you." she sighed "Yeah, I had a only friend that stood up for me her name was Celeste. We've been friends til she moved to India and I never heard from her again." "My guess was she was born in India, and she was Indian." the Warden sighed "Yeah, and it broke my heart." "I feel bad for you, and I am sorry about the rough childhood you had. I was amazing at drawing, I could draw almost anything; every boy got jealous because I was so good they bullied me."

"You were bullied?" Mr Pendanski never knew the Warden had been bullied in her childhood "Yes; online, at school, phone calls, voice mails, emails and even on school websites. I tried everything to stop it, but it got too much for me so I quit and I got a job at a girls camp." the Warden's eyes were filling with tears as she hugged Mr Pendanski "I'm so sorry about what happened to you in your childhood Louise, if we have kids we'll make their childhood the best we can do for them."

"But if we do have kids, what will we do?" the Warden was worried "How will we raise them? how will we kept them fed?" the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski and sighed "Things will get better as we go Lou, I knew they will." Mr Pendanski whipped the tear off of her right eye as he pulled the Warden to his arms "Even if something is bothering our child, we'll make sure his or her childhood is as good as this gets." "Thanks Mr Pendanski, for making me feel even more better now that we shared our childhood stories even they were bad." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski and smiled "I am glad you understand how I felt." "And I am glad we both talked about it and shared our feelings, now we know how different our childhood was." Mr Pendanski kissed the Warden goodnight as he left her cabin.

One day Mr Pendanski has something behind his back he had when he was in Mr Sir's office "What's that behind your back Pendanski?" Mr Sir asked "I am going to engage the Warden today, because I have always kept this away from everybody for a while now." Mr Pendanski opened the box to see a engagement ring in it, Mr Sir's eyes were glowing "Are you kidding?" Mr Sir asked, Mr Pendanski shook his head "I bet she's ready for this moment, now when can I do this?" then Mr Sir had a idea "This is my plan because I'll be there, you can engage the Warden when she's there with you while the other boys keep digging." "I love that idea Mr Sir, thanks so much." Mr Pendanski smiled as Mr Sir patted his back "Congrats Pendanski." he said.

At the desert day while the boys were digging while Mr Sir watches them, he then heard the Warden's car parking as the Warden got out of her car "Here she comes Pendanski, be ready." Mr Pendanski nodded at Mr Sir as he got his engagement ring in the box ready as the Warden walked towards Mr Sir "Mr Pendanski wants to see you." "Excuse me? is this a prank you are pulling up?" "It's not a prank Warden, just go see what Mr Pendanski wants."

The Warden walked up to Mr Pendanski as he crouch down opening a engagement ring box "Louise Walker, after the dates we went on and I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Mr Pendanski was hoping for the Warden to say yes "Yes Pendanski, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!" the Warden's left index finger was being placed in by a engagement ring as Mr Pendanski got up and he and the Warden kissed. All the boys at the camp and Mr Sir smiled at the couple who were going to get married the next 6 months "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you Lou, because you are so beautiful and you've been attracting me by your face and hair."

"Awww Jackson, do you really mean that?" the Warden never heard anyone else beside Mr Pendanski if she was cute or beautiful, she didn't care what Mr Pendanski said to her "I love you so much Louise Walker, you'll be soon Louise Pendanski." Mr Pendanski whispered "And you Jackson Pendanski will always be, my man of my life. You've been in my life for this reason." she whispered back as they kissed again as their hearts were filled with love.

"Awwww..." Zig zag, Magnet, X-Ray, Squid and Armpit said as they watched as Mr Pendanski and the Warden having more love than they ever had in their lives "That's so sweet of Mr Pendanski to do that." Zero added as Stanley smiled and looked up at them as they then pulled each other for a hug "When they are getting married, nothing will ever get in their way." Mr Sir then looked down at the boys "Falling in love isn't easy for anyone at all, it is tough to find who you're true love really is. Mr Pendanski found out who his true love it Louise Walker."

The End


End file.
